Avatar Vampire Names
by Blood Always Tells
Summary: What would the characters of Avatar have been called if they had been vampires long ago? Read to find out!


I found this really cool website that could tell you your vampire name from long ago. I tried it, and then i thought _'Maybe it will work on Avatar names too?_' If you pay attention to some fo the names, they match the personality of the character! Enjoy! **Note**: this may be creepy sounding to you, but i just thought it would be something different to read.

Katara's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Rani of Moldovia

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Lodemai of The Storm Riders

The Great Archives Record:  
The Riders come with the rain clouds, you will hear the thunder of their hooves in the sky.

Aang's Vampire Name

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Armand le Boursier

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Belatucadrus of The Flesh

The Great Archives Record:  
A sensual one who knows the flesh - and knows the blood.

Sokka's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Sorcerer of Moldovia

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Thanatos of The Tormented

The Great Archives Record:  
A soul in torment and tumult - hell of their own making!

Zuko's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Sovereign of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Incubus of Bessarabia

The Great Archives Record:  
This one has had a hard life, has worked and suffered and is now free.

Toph's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Genevieve Deshoulières

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Isis of Evil

The Great Archives Record:  
The purest evil of all evil, and evil comes in many forms!

Iroh's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Tsar of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Incubus of Vermin

The Great Archives Record:  
Feeds upon the creatures shunned by man.

Azula's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Empress of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Succubus of The Flesh

The Great Archives Record:  
A sensual one who knows the flesh - and knows the blood.

Ozai's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Emperor of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Incubus of New Orleans

The Great Archives Record:  
One of filligree and manners.

Suki's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Selene Deshoulières

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Isis of The Balkans

The Great Archives Record:  
An animal-like vampire who can barely speak - everything is actions with this one. It runs with the deer.

Yue's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Queen of The Far North

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Kimi of Witches

The Great Archives Record:  
Weird and wise in the knowledge of the black arts.

Jet's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Uriel Deshoulières

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Attila of The Steely Moon

The Great Archives Record:  
A child of the Moon Goddess - Cold, determined, but of the light in the night.

Jin's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Giselle Deshoulières

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Isis of The Steely Moon

The Great Archives Record:  
A child of the Moon Goddess - Cold, determined, but of the light in the night.

Hakoda's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Margrave of Moldovia

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Thanatos of The Lamiae

The Great Archives Record:  
The offspring of a goddess - beautiful, powerful and ruthless.

Master Pakku's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Baron of The Far North

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Atlas of Russia

The Great Archives Record:  
The scourge of Russia - insane and dangerous!

Mai's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Goddess of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Succubus of Beijing

The Great Archives Record:  
More of a spirit than a vampire, wandering the Orient in search of a lost love.

Ty Lee's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Countess of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Succubus of Evil

The Great Archives Record:  
The purest evil of all evil, and evil comes in many forms

Gyatso's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Ariel le Boursier

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Belatucadrus of Romania

The Great Archives Record:  
Brought back from the dead too late: a dumb and zombie-like vampire which hunts any blood.

Roku's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Maharaja of The Cold Wastes

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Incubus of Austria

The Great Archives Record:  
This one returned to revenge the death of its children. Stay away, it is vicious.

Kyoshi's Vampire Name:

The Great Archives determine you to have gone by the identity:  
Rosalind Deshoulières

Known in some parts of the world as:  
Isis of Bulgaria

The Great Archives Record:  
A flame which never dies, but brightens with the passing of time.


End file.
